


Heat

by Gracetheauthor



Series: Sherlock One Shots And Shit [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Sherlock Holmes finally makes a move, Sherlock actually shows he cares, Smut, he just doesn’t like to admit it, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracetheauthor/pseuds/Gracetheauthor
Summary: I was looking for a decent Alpha Sherlock and Omega Reader one shot and came up empty handed. I also wrote this at 2 in the morning on my phone. So if there are any spelling mistakes or errors, let me know.My computer won’t be fixed until an unknown date in the future so typing on my phone is ass. I wish my computer hadn’t fucked it’s own hard drive up. :/





	Heat

She’d always liked him, always been fascinated by the way his mind worked and how he made connections about a person or situation based on clothing or appearances or smell or something else that would normally be of no help. She’d always thought it was sexy, the way he spoke in that deep voice of his, the way he looked at her with those bright blue eyes as he tilted his head of dark curls, shadows falling across his impossibly high cheekbones. Even now, especially now, she wanted him. Physically, she was wet just thinking about what she wanted to do to him and it wasn’t just because of her biology. She’d always wanted him. Always wanted him to, for once, shake off that cool, collected demeanor and follow the hints her body was giving off. Mentally, she yearned for his soft caress, for that fondness she so often saw aimed at John instead turned to her, warming the color of his eyes. 

But she swallowed it down, despite her current condition, knowing that he couldn’t possibly think she was even smart enough to control herself, and therefore couldn’t possibly want to help her out. So she just sat in his chair while he and John went out to solve a case. On his way out though, he paused, sniffed the air and asked if she was alright. She softly, a little sadly, told him that she would be fine there, and pulled out her sketchbook to doodle to prove it. He lingered a moment, looking her over before leaving. 

Once he and John were gone, she whimpered softly, curling up into herself. She yearned for him for a good while before attempting to draw in her small leather bound sketchbook, the one she carried everywhere. She tried to draw simple things to ignore the heat of her body, the ache in her core. But it was no use. She kept drawing him.

She kept drawing him without a shirt, and though she’d only seen him shirtless once, it had been enough for her memory was almost photographic. She drew his face, his eyes, his naked torso, and even attempted to draw him completely naked. However, there is only so much one can see beneath a well tailored suit and she did not want to do a certain appendage injustice even if she would be the only one to see the drawing. Eventually, she fell asleep curled up in his chair, nose pressed to the arm of it, sketchbook hanging loosely in her hand, small whimpers and moans escaping once in awhile. 

Going up the stairs to the flat, John sniffed the air and placed a staying hand on Sherlock’s arm. 

“Hold up, Sherlock,” he said. “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?” Sherlock drawled. “Vanilla and raspberries? It’s a new perfume our little artist friend seems to be wearing. I noticed it this morning before we went out.”

“No, Sherlock,” John gave him one of his famous god-you’re-stupid-despite-being-brilliant-looks. “I only smell an Omega in heat. And it seems to be emanating from our flat.”

The detective stilled, a strange blank look on his handsome features before he raced up the stairs as he (finally) made the connection. John shook his head and called after him, “I’ll be leaving now. Don’t need two Alphas in one room when she’s like that.” And with that, he left. 

Upstairs, the closer Sherlock got to that sweet smell of raspberries and vanilla, the more his body reacted. He opened the door, slightly mad that she hadn’t locked it behind them when they’d left earlier and closed it gently after stepping inside, locking it. He stilled one more when he saw her petite form curled up in his chair, head lolling to the side, sketchbook on the floor from where it had dropped from her unconscious fingers. He noted the sheen of sweat on her forehead, the way she had bared her neck, the way she whimpered every so often. A low rumble threatened to break free from his throat as he stalked over to where she lay. He scooped up bet sketchbook, looked through it, and this time was unable to help the pleased growl that escaped him. 

She woke with a start, instantly going into a fearful pose, eyes wide as the smell of an Alpha invaded her nose. It wasn’t until her mind cleared a bit that she recognized the scent: rain, books and a clean undertone, like pine or cedar. She looked up, blinked and then registered who stood before her and what he held. She gave a small shriek and leapt from the chair to snatch the sketchbook from his hands, stepping back to stare at him in embarrassment and with a hint of the lust she felt for him.

His pupils were blown, nostrils flared, and he breathed heavily, a noticeable tent in his tailored pants. He tilted his head and gave her his famous I’ve-figured-it-out-look.

“You’re in heat,” he all but growled in his deep, sexy, rich voice. Her eyelids fell to half mast, peering at him with want. That was all the confirmation he was going to get. Sherlock stalked toward her in slow, graceful, predatory movements and she backed up little by little until her back was against the corner where the bookshelf met the wall. He caged her, hands on the wall at her head. She tilted her head back, baring her neck in an unconscious submission that made him want to do things to her. 

“Why are you not at home where you are safe?” He almost purred despite the low anger in his voice at her foolishness. “Any alpha with a decent nose could have smelled you, come here, broken in and had their way with you before you could call the police. A door which you didn’t even bother to fucking lock.”

She cringed at the reprimand and trembled, her omega purring, wanting him to just fuck her already. 

“Forgot,” she whispered, need and want in her voice. “Didn’t realize I was so deep in it, already. Snuck up on me faster than normal.” 

He leaned into her neck, running his nose along her scent glands and she gave a soft keening noise, leaning her head away so he could have better access, wanting him to bite her. He saw what she wanted in the way her eyes flashed and her scent spiked, and gave her what she craved. He gently placed his teeth around her neck and bit her slowly, not hard enough to break the skin, tongue lashing her neck. She dropped her sketchbook with a low moan to clench at his button up shirt, pressing her body to his. A whimper escaped her at the feeling of his hard length pressed against her. She ground against him, heat in her core, heat in her entire body. 

Sherlock grabbed her hips to press her flush against him, pressing her down onto himself. She cried out in need and gave a sudden, violent shudder, the scent of her release thickening the air. He growled darkly and scooped her up into his arms hooking her legs around his hips as he strode to his bedroom, every step causing them to grind against one another. Once in the bedroom he tossed her down onto the mattress and began to unclothe her. Once she was fully naked he pressed her into the bed as she whispered one word that tugged harshly at his self control. 

“Alpha.”

He snarled and his head dove between her legs. She moaned when his tongue licked a broad stripe from her folds to her clit, rocking her hips as she gripped the sheets. He purred in satisfaction and began to lick and suck and nibble in earnest. He was rewarded with her small cries and whimpers, her soft moans and whispered pleases. He made her finish twice before he undressed himself. She looked at his member and her eyes grew wide for a moment before giving him a sultry look. 

“Alpha...”

“Present, Omega.”

Her breath ended in a needy whine at the usage of her presentation and she laid on her stomach, a pillow under her hips to raise her ass. He crawled up to her and licked and kissed all the way her back until he came to the base of her neck. He nipped the sensitive flesh there, rubbing his face against her scent glands and she whined, wiggling her ass. He grabbed homer hips to still them, then opened her folds with one hand to guide his cock into her with the other.

As he pushed into her, they both growled. He felt so thick, so hit and hard and perfect. Just the mere sensation on him being inside her, filling her made her feel as if she was going to cum again. As for Sherlock, he could not believe how hot and tight she was, fitting him like a well made glove. 

“Bloody hell, Alpha,” she whimpered. “Please, just fuck me.” With a growl he withdrew and snarled into her ear. 

“Filthy Omega,” he growled. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for days after your heat.”

That was all it took to send her over the edge and the feeling of her tight channel milking him already nearly made him lose his self control. Almost. Instead he gave a hard thrust and was met with a pleasured cry. Taking this as a good sign, he began to rut into her in earnest, going even harder at her urging. 

“Alpha, Alpha,” she cried. “Oh god, please Alpha, harder!”

He thrust into her as hard as he dared, going faster and faster. She writhedunderneath him, eyes rolling into the back of her head every time he hit that certain spot deep inside her perfectly until she felt close. 

“Alpha... gonna...gonna,” she ended her words on a high pitched scream as she came the hardest she ever had in her life. Sherlock gave a harsh snarl as she suddenly clamped down hard on his cock and lunged forwards to bite down hard onto her claiming spot, knotting her so suddenly that she came again as she shrieked, spasming. He bit her harder and harder until he tasted her blood as she jerked beneath him. Her body twitched violently as his ground against her, unable to pull out due to the knot, waves of ecstasy flooding her veins from being claimed. Her harsh breathing and tiny whimpers was like music to his ears. 

He laved his tongue over the wound he’d created as they both tried to catch their breath. He rolled them over so that she would be on top and both growled and twitched as it caused his knot to rub against sensitive nerve endings. Sherlock could feel little shivers run throughout her body. She looked at him, hair in her eyes and he was slightly alarmed to see the vulnerable fear in her eyes. He frowned and grabbed her to steady her as he sat up to lean against the headboard. 

Sherlock cupped her face and brought her closer to him, searching. 

“You’re afraid this is just an experiment to me,” he murmured. She looked away in sadness and shame. He turned her face back to him. 

“You would be right, sweet Omega,” he told her. “However, this experiment does not have an expiration date.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. 

“I will prove it to you every day that I breathe, for however long that may be.”

His sweet Omega’s eyed watered and she hugged him as hard as she could. Sherlock held her and purred.


End file.
